


"Well if this isn't extremely curious..."

by PhoenixReed



Series: Caleb Deserves Nice Things [5]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Caleb Widogast Deserves Nice Things, Caleb Widogast Has Issues, Caleb Widogast Needs a Hug, Gen, Hurt Caleb Widogast, Mighty Nein as Family, Spoilers, Trent Ikithon Being an Asshole, Warning: Trent Ikithon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 09:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30002565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixReed/pseuds/PhoenixReed
Summary: WARNING: SPOILERS FOR CRITICAL ROLE CAMPAIGN 2 EPISODES 127 & 128. SERIOUSLY DO NOT READ THIS UNLESS YOU ARE CAUGHT UP.Summary: "Well if this isn't extremely curious..." Trent says as a smirk covers his face.
Relationships: The Mighty Nein & Caleb Widogast
Series: Caleb Deserves Nice Things [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131149
Kudos: 30





	"Well if this isn't extremely curious..."

**Author's Note:**

> I DO NOT OWN CRITICAL ROLE OR IT'S CHARACTERS AND THIS IS NOT 100% CANON.  
> This idea popped into my head.

"Well if this isn't extremely curious..." Trent says as a smirk covers his face.

Slowly he begins striding down the staircase, eyes locked on Caleb. His eyes held something in them, excitement? curiosity? proudness?

Caleb felt his chest heaving, it was as if he couldn't take in enough air at one time. He couldn't stop himself as this, almost primal, instinct reacted for him. He threw his hand up as he cast Wall Of Fire, knowing in his heart it wouldn't hold long.

Trent blinked curiously at it as he continued walking down the steps, dispelling it with ease. He smirked wider as his eyes scanned the crowd, landing on Caleb once more.

'Well," He chuckled, "I am quite curious as to what brings you here?" He stops at the top of the chamber.

Caleb threw his other hand up, throwing a firebolt at him, panting as it bounced off an arcane shield and hit the wall behind Trent. He could feel his heart in his throat as sweat rolled down his forehead, tears were welling up in his eyes. This, this right here, was his worst nightmare.

Veth stared in shock trying to process what had just happened, bringing her hands up to cast Fantasmle Force, "Taste My Magic!" She shouted.

Trent's eyes shifted from Caleb to Veth for a moment, he tilted his head and huffed, shaking his head slightly.

Veth quickly slid behind Caleb again, tightly hugging his leg.

Jester grabbed Caleb and Nott, praying to the traveler save them. Trent flicked his hand as he spoke a counterspell. Caleb felt the rawness in his throat as he shoved both hands up and practically screamed his counterspell. The traveler's green cloak encompassed all of them, Trent clicked his tongue huffing a "Good luck." before they were transported with ease to Nicodranas.

Caleb couldn't breathe, he couldn't feel his legs, his mind was still running everything over again. He quickly spun hugging Veth and Jester close, unable to stop the wave of emotions that was rising to the surface.

"Caleb?" Veth whispered quietly as she felt his chest heaving.

He didn't say anything as his legs gave out, knees slamming into the floor as he sobbed.

Jester fell with him, holding him closer as he began to break down, whispering words of measurement.

Veth cuddled into his side, singing a soft song in Halfling.

Caleb couldn't stop, what if Trent had got them? What if Trent hurt them? What if he gets Them? 

"Cayleb..." Jester urged, taking his face into her hands and staring into his bloodshot eyes, "You're going to hyperventilate if you don't calm down..."

Veth took one of his hands, rubbing small circles on the back of it, "Deeper breaths..." She encouraged.

Caleb sniffled, trying to compose himself once again. He was being childish, he knew he was, that's what Trent would say. _'Stop crying, you're not a child, use your words!' is what he'd say._

"Copy me." Jester offered, taking deep breaths.

Caleb followed her lead, breathing slowly and calmly, focusing on getting himself under control.

"I- I'm sorry." Caleb choked out, wiping at his eyes with his free hand.

"Don't apologize," Veth said as she brought her hand up to brush some hair from his face.

Jester used her thumbs to wipe the leftover tears from his cheeks, resting her forehead to his. "What did they do to you Cayleb...?"

Caleb let out a humorless laugh, knowing that part of his life was locked in a vault behind several walls which no one should ever access.

"Let's go meet up with the others." Jester offered, breaking their foreheads apart and standing.

She held her hand out, smiling as he took it and stood. Veth still at his side, holding his other hand in hers.

'Time heals all wounds...' They say... However, when the wound keeps being picked and messed with it'll never truly heal until it's left alone for a good amount of time.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, this idea was very spontaneous and I'm super surprised with how it turned out. I hope you guys enjoy it!


End file.
